


Crosswired

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Series: Phonelines [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin has a crush, Yunho's confused, and Jaejoong, Junsu and Yoochun just want to help (and get a little entertainment out of it too).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crosswired

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://out-of-words24.livejournal.com/profile)[**out_of_words24**](http://out-of-words24.livejournal.com/), who wanted a sequel to [Telephone](http://community.livejournal.com/writingonawall/15227.html#cutid1). Betaed by [](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/)**ranalore**.

Yunho spends three days trying to work out why Jaejoong and Junsu had felt it necessary to tell him that Changmin had, as they put it, 'a crush' on him. His rather delicate state of mind isn't helped in the slightest by the way Junsu keeps nodding his head meaningfully at Changmin every time Changmin's looking in the other direction, or by Jaejoong's narrow-eyed looks that promise further action soon, if Yunho doesn't get a move on. Even Yoochun is wandering around smirking to himself, which isn't precisely unusual, but Yunho doesn't like the way the smirk broadens every time he catches Yunho watching Changmin - only because it seems that Changmin's the safest person to look at these days, Yunho hastens to add to himself.

On the fourth day, just as they're finishing dinner, Jaejoong announces very loudly that he's going out, and none of the others are invited. Yunho raises an eyebrow, but just says, "All right." It's not exactly usual for Jaejoong to announce his plans in advance - he's more likely to just disappear - but the vagaries of Jaejoong are generally inexplicable anyway.

Then there's a rather painful-sounding thump from under the table, followed by Junsu wincing and muttering, "Ow." Yunho glances across at Changmin, but he looks as confused as Yunho feels.

Yoochun speaks up before Yunho can ask. "Junsu and I are going out too!" Yoochun says, so brightly that Yunho wonders if he and Junsu have switched bodies or something.

"We are?" Junsu asks.

"Yes, don't you remember?"

There's another thump, and another pained mumble from Junsu before his eyes light up suddenly and he says, "Oh. Oh! Yes we are!"

Yunho sighs and bites back the automatic question. Again, he has the feeling the byplay is something he'd rather not know more about. Then Jaejoong gets up to leave, gives Yunho a very meaningful look just before he steps through the door, and Yunho gets it. And sort of wants to smack himself in the head. Or Jaejoong. That would be quite satisfying too, and maybe it'd get Jaejoong to stop interfering. Unlikely, but perhaps it's worth a try some time.

The house is quiet once the others have left. Changmin takes his laptop and a cup of tea to the kitchen table to answer iple entries that they've got behind on. Yunho picks up the book he's been trying to read for months and settles down in the living room. He picks a spot that means he can alternate reading with watching Changmin over the pages of the book as he thinks about the strong implications in Jaejoong's look. The look that had said, 'Now or never, Yunho,' and followed it up with a good dose of, 'or else we'll make your life miserable, and you know we can be very inventive when we want to be.' And he finds himself thinking about yesterday's conversation with Yoochun, about Changmin, and how maybe he deserved an answer even if he hadn't specifically asked the question, don't you think, Yunho?

He suspects that, much as he hates to admit it, they both may have points. He puts away the book he's been failing to read so far, gets up and walks over to stand opposite Changmin, the width of the table between them. "Changmin," he says, and Changmin looks up at him.

Yunho doesn't know what his voice or his face give away, but Changmin doesn't wait for him to finish the rest of the sentence. "Oh, god," Changmin says, pushes the laptop away and drops his forehead to his crossed arms. He sounds almost resigned, and that's sort of vaguely distressing, because Yunho thinks that he can probably count the number of times Changmin's been resigned about anything on one hand. The rest of Changmin's words come out muffled by cloth and skin. "They told you, didn't they? I'm going to kill them. Slowly. With a spoon. I read that somewhere. Sounds like a good idea, doesn't it?" His voice trails off into a mumble.

Yunho blinks, and decides it'd probably be a good idea to cut Changmin off before he can further detail the bloody murder of their bandmates. "Changmin-ah," he tries again, comes around the table and drops his hand into Changmin's hair, because he's always done better with contact than with words. "It's okay," he says, and lets his fingers sift through the dark curls, fingertips smoothing at Changmin's scalp in a rhythm familiar from when they were just starting out. Changmin had near-constant tension headaches, then. He'd never say anything, worried about showing any weakness, but he'd let Yunho rub the tension away, both of them pretending it was purely to soothe Yunho's need for touch.

Under Yunho's hand, Changmin turns his head just slightly, enough that he can rest his cheek against his arm and look at Yunho out of the corner of his eye. "Really?" he asks. "Okay?"

"Really." Yunho smiles back at the questioning look, lets his hand slide to Changmin's shoulder as Changmin raises his head, watches as Changmin's eyes narrow and the wheels begin almost visibly to turn behind them.

"Well then," Changmin says. Yunho knows that tone, knows that it means Changmin's come to some sort of a decision. Changmin pushes his chair back, forcing Yunho to take his hand away and take a step backwards too, stands and turns to face him. "I suppose you should at least get to hear it from me, right?"

Before Yunho can say anything, can say he doesn't have to, Changmin's looking him in the eye and saying, "I like you, Yunho-hyung," so clear and plain it's almost terrifying. Changmin's right - it is different hearing it from Changmin's own mouth. Yunho's heart stutters, double-time for a handful of beats before it settles. "But it's all right," Changmin continues, "I'll get over it."

Yunho has no idea what he's doing when he says, "What if I don't want you to get over it?" No idea what he's doing, but he knows it's the truth.

It's Changmin's turn to stare. "You... don't," he says, and it's half question, all revelation. "Then," he continues, just starting to smile, sudden light in his eyes and a warm curl at the corner of his mouth. He moves forward, into Yunho's space, and Yunho doesn't take a step back, doesn't move.

"Then?" Yunho prompts, pushing his luck. He can feel an answering smile creeping onto his own face but doesn't try to fight it.

"Then I might have to do this," Changmin says, leans in and tilts his head and kisses Yunho, nothing touching but their mouths, although Yunho can feel the warmth just a breath away all up and down his body. Or maybe that's just the effect that kissing Changmin has on him.

Under the touch, Yunho can't stay still, has to have more. He moves in to close the gap, lifts a hand to the juncture of Changmin's shoulder and neck and gives himself over to kissing Changmin, because after all Changmin kissed him first. He's allowed to kiss back. When Changmin's hands come up to fist in his shirt and pull him closer, when Changmin's tongue slips against his lips, Yunho parts them and lets Changmin in, puts his other arm low around Changmin's back and pushes forward a little more so he can really feel Changmin, trapped between Yunho's body and the table, and from the feel of it, quite pleased to be there.

It's that - the realisation that Changmin is hard against him - that makes Yunho break the kiss at last. They're both panting slightly, and Yunho has to suck in a couple of breaths before he can get enough air to speak. "Changmin, are you sure?" he asks. He knows it was a mistake when Changmin stares and starts laughing, sagging forward against Yunho's chest, his head thumping none too gently against Yunho's shoulder. "Changmin!" he says, half-afraid that maybe Changmin's finally lost it.

"You're not very smart sometimes," Changmin mutters. Yunho's not sure what it says about himself that he's mostly relieved by the insult. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Yunho has to laugh at the fairness of the question, not to mention that Changmin's half-smothered giggle is rather infectious by itself. "I suppose," he replies, uses the hand still at Changmin's neck to tilt his face up and kisses Changmin again, putting all the certainty he can into it, just in case Changmin is thinking about asking.

Changmin's just worked his fingertips under the waistband of Yunho's jeans and things are about to get really interesting when there's a sudden outbreak of cheering, whistling and applauding. Yunho yelps and tries to pull away, but Changmin's grip is too strong to let him get too far. "Stay," Changmin says quietly, halfway between question and order, his mouth against Yunho's temple. Yunho closes his eyes to shut out the three very interested-looking friends-slash-banes of his existence in the doorway and nods.

"Good," Changmin says, and the single word sounds so content that Yunho has to open his eyes again to see the expression that goes with it. He's just in time to catch the last edges before Changmin turns his head to look over his shoulder and bares his teeth at the others. "Go away!" he says.

Yoochun grins, an arm around Jaejoong and Junsu peering over their shoulders. "Sure, sure," he says. "Just give us a second to appreciate a job well done, hm?"

Changmin growls at that, and Yunho has to bite his lip and make a serious effort to keep his hips from rolling at the sound and giving the others even more of a show. "Your part's done," he gets out after a second. "We can take it from here. Shoo." Junsu's laughing and Jaejoong's eyes are suspiciously crinkled, but Yunho doesn't care as long as they don't stick around.

They're almost out of sight, turning the corner towards the bedrooms before Changmin looks back one more time and shouts, "Thank you," after them. Yunho smiles and echoes it after a moment. Maybe he does owe them, and he'll make it up to them. Tomorrow. Today, he's got something he needs to finish discussing with Changmin.


End file.
